Superhéroe
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Una historia inspirada en los bóxers del Capitán América de Booth. *Traduccion de Super Hero" de FaithinBones*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

**La historia está inspirada en los bóxers del Capitán América de Booth. Disfruten ;)**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como regla general, Booth compraba toda su ropa. Consideraba que sabía que estilo le convenía más y en realidad no le gustaba cuando alguien tenía el atrevimiento de comprarle algo para que se vistiera.

Booth había pasado la mañana cortando el césped y después poniendo en su lugar algunos arbustos a lo largo de la valla trasera. Al entrar a la casa, Booth encontró varias bolsas de compras en la cama del dormitorio principal. Mirando dentro, Booth encontró algunos bóxers de hombre. Al verlos detalladamente, Booth se echó a reír y se llevó uno de ellos al baño con él. Estaba sudoroso y sin duda necesitaba un baño.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Después de que hubo terminado con su baño, Booth se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos tenis después de ponerse sus bóxers nuevos. Bajando las escaleras, Booth encontró a Brennan alimentando a Christine. Acercándose a la mesa, Booth se sentó y observó a Christine tirar la cuchara con pudin de tapioca de las manos de Brennan

Riendo, Booth se agachó y recogió del piso la cuchara junto a sus zapatos. "¿Que pasa Christine?, ¿No te gustan tus ojos de pescado con pegamento?"

Un poco irritada, Brennan miró a Booth, "Booth, esto es pudin de tapioca. Por favor no le digas a Christine que está comiendo productos no comestibles."

Sonriendo, Booth juntó sus manos frente al él sobre la mesa, "Oh, vamos Bones. Jared y yo siempre le decíamos al pudin de tapioca ojos de pescado con pegamento. Eso es lo que parece."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "La comida debe ser llamada por su nombre."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth se levantó y se acercó al refrigerador para ver si le sobraba alguna cerveza. Al encontrar una Coors, Booth la abrió, volvió a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente.

"Encontré la ropa interior."

Sonriendo, Brennan levantó la mirada del tarro de tapioca, "¿Apruebas el estilo? Los vi y pensé en tu colección de historietas y creí que tal vez te gustaría tener un par. La tienda los llama nostalgia en ropa interior para hombres."

"Si, gracias. Creo que están muy bien."

"Me alegra que te gusten."

"Oh, sí. Creo que realmente dicen quien soy."

Desconcertada, Brennan cruzó la habitación y sacó una cuchara del cajón de cubiertos. Volviendo a la mesa, Brennan cogió el tarro de tapioca y sacó un poco con la cuchara, "No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir."

Sonriendo, Booth bebió un trago de su botella de Coors y replicó, "Bueno, fui soldado y era considerado uno de los mejores francotiradores de los alrededores, entonces me uní al FBI y ahora soy un súper sexy Agente del FBI que va detrás de los malos y obtiene justicia para aquellos que han sido agraviados. ¿No te suena eso como un superhéroe?"

Rodando los ojos, Brennan replicó, "No existen personas con súper poderes."

Ladeando la cabeza, Booth sonrió, "¿Ah sí? Después de que Christine tome su siesta, ¿Quieres que te muestre uno de mis súper poderes?"

Interesada, Brennan dejó que Christine sostuviera la cuchara mientras le daba algo de tapioca, "Tal vez, ¿Donde planeas mostrarme ese súper poder?"

Moviendo las cejas, Booth sonrió, "En donde quieras, Bones. Puedo usar mi súper poder en cualquier lugar."

Riendo, Brennan bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Booth, "Me gustaría ver cómo te ves con los bóxers. Desde luego, no espero que sigas con ellos mientras me enseñas tu súper poder."

"Si, apuesto a que no."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa misma tarde, Brennan entró al dormitorio y encontró a Booth durmiendo en la cama. Él le había dicho que iba a tomar una siesta para recargar sus súper poderes. Sonriendo, Brennan se detuvo a admirar los bóxers del Capitán América que Booth tenía puestos y el cuerpo que los usaba. Satisfecha con lo que veía, Brennan se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Booth, despierta, es hora de que me enseñes tu súper poder."

Despertando, Booth sonrió y se pasó las manos por el cabello."Capitán América a tu servicio. Prepárate para ser deslumbrada."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Qué dicen, ¿les ha gustado?... como ya se habrán dado cuenta, con ésta ya tengo cuatro historias en traducción y faltando poco más de tres semanas para acabar el semestre :S así que me he metido en un problema gordo, por lo que espero muchos reviews porque prometo el siguiente capítulo cuando haya 10 reviews, el día que sea. **

**Si viven en México, vayamos a disfrutar del estreno de la séptima en el canal 7 ;). **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Sweets habían rastreado a Douglas Frazier hasta el campamento de su primo. Booth había estado tratando de localizarlo durante los últimos tres días y finalmente lo había ubicado en el campamento de su primo, Walter Frazier. Walter había sido acusado de cómplice de asesinato después de los hechos y finalmente había decidido que los lazos de sangre no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para freírse por eso.

Booth, inseguro de Sweets, le pidió que vigilara la puerta de la cabaña mientras él la rodeaba por atrás. Le dijo a Sweets que se quedara donde estaba y Booth trataría de sacar a Douglas de la cabaña.

Booth se había quedado en la hilera de arboles y se había movido en silencio alrededor de la cabaña y el patio hasta darle la vuelta. Booth había hecho de su cuerpo un objetivo tan pequeño como le fue posible y había corrido cruzando el patio hasta el porche. Al mirar por las ventanas traseras, Booth no vio a nadie, así que, cautelosamente abrió la puerta trasera y se deslizó por la puerta entreabierta. La cabaña sólo tenía una habitación y estaba vacía. Frustrado, Booth se dirigió a la puerta principal y le indicó a Sweets que entrara.

Al entrar a la habitación, Sweets miró alrededor y dijo lo obvio, "¿Así que él no está aquí?"

Exasperado, Booth negó con la cabeza y volvió a salir por la puerta trasera. Bajando los escalones, Booth, todavía con la pistola en las manos, se acercó al cobertizo para ver que había dentro. Mientras se acercaba, la puerta se abrió y Douglas le arrojó un balde de gasolina a Booth.

Booth se quedó sin aliento y se lanzó hacia un lado de la puerta.

Douglas, echándose a reír salió de la construcción con un machete en las manos. "Ven y dispara. Es gasolina lo que te arrojé. La chispa de tu pistola te encenderá como una vela romana."

Booth, levantándose, enfundó su pistola y extendió los brazos. "No necesito una pistola, estúpido animal."

Douglas, blandiendo su machete y dibujando ochos en el aire, se aproximó a Booth riendo. Justo como lo pensaba, era lo suficientemente seguro arremeter contra Booth. Booth y Douglas escucharon un disparo y Douglas dejó caer el machete. Colocándose las manos sobre el pecho, Douglas preguntó, "¿Cómo demonios…"

Al ver caer a Douglas, Booth volteó para ver a Sweets alejarse de él y vomitar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, sin poder soportar más el olor de la gasolina, se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa, los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines y trató de quitar algo de gasolina de su piel con las botellas de agua que llevaba en la camioneta. Solamente tuvo éxito parcialmente. Se sentó en la parte trasera de la camioneta esperando a una ambulancia y a que aparecieran los refuerzos.

Sweets, controlando finalmente su estómago y sus emociones, se sentó en el suelo junto a la camioneta.

Al ver a Booth tranquilamente sentado en la camioneta con una manta sobre las piernas, Sweets sonrió, "¿Así que ropa interior del Capitán América? ¿En serio?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth replicó, "No es de tu maldita incumbencia lo que llevo puesto, Sweets."

Encogiéndose se hombres, Sweets comentó, "Pensé que tenias una bolsa de gimnasio en la camioneta."

Suspirando, Booth replicó, "Olvidé ponerla de nuevo en la camioneta ayer después de que lavé mis cosas."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que la ambulancia y los refuerzos habían llegado, Booth tuvo que soportar que se lo comieran con los ojos descaradamente. Trataba de mantenerse en forma y no estaba avergonzado de su aspecto, era sólo que pensaba que era poco profesional que las agentes y el personal femenino del servicio médico lo miraran como un pedazo de carne selecta. Por supuesto que las miradas que le lanzaba el Agente James Hanks realmente lo pusieron incomodo a Booth.

Tratando de mantener en la medida de lo posible la dignidad, con la manta enrollada, Booth se acercó al Agente Wiser y le preguntó si todavía llevaba una bolsa de gimnasio en su camioneta. Asintiendo, Benjamín sacó su bolsa de la parte trasera de su camioneta y se la entregó a Booth.

"Soy más bajo que tú. Tal vez la ropa pueda estar apretada y no se ajuste muy bien."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth respondió, "Será mejor que una manta. Conseguí un poco de agua embotellada de los técnicos, así que, trataré de deshacerme de un poco de gasolina, pero, tal vez tenga que reponerte la ropa."

Sonriendo, el Agente Wiser replicó, "No hay problema."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Después de tratar de quitar algo de gasolina, Booth se dio por vencido y se puso la ropa del Agente Wiser. Frustrado, Booth se encontró con que los shorts estaban muy apretados y le llegaban muy por debajo de las caderas. La camiseta estaba muy ajustada y no le cubría más allá del ombligo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se dirigió a su camioneta para sacar su pistola y a dejar su manta empapada de gasolina en la parte trasera junto con su traje y sus zapatos.

Al cruzar el patio, los compañeros agentes de Booth disfrutaron de una vista muy interesante. Los shorts que Booth llevaba estaban tan abajo que podían ver su ropa interior del Capitán América y la camiseta mostraba su abdomen firme. Con unos cuantos silbidos siguiéndole, Booth se giró y levantó la mano derecha saludando a todos con un dedo y una mirada que hizo que los agentes de menor rango y los técnicos se congelaran de miedo.

Aproximándose al Agente Wiser, Booth le explicó, "Encárgate por mí, Sweets y yo nos vamos."

Sonriendo, el Agente Wiser pertinentemente no dijo nada.

Al escuchar más silbidos mientras caminaba de regreso a la camioneta, Booth los saludó de nuevo mostrándoles un dedo y le gritó a Sweets, "Súbete a la maldita camioneta, me llevarás a casa."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, Booth estaba revisando su correo electrónico en casa, cuando se encontró un correo con un archivo adjunto. Al abrir el archivo, Booth se vio a si mismo vestido con los shorts y la camiseta del Agente Wiser, su ropa interior del Capitán América se veía claramente. Suspirando, Booth pensó, "¡Joder!, esto es peor que la vez que Bones me quitó la ropa por la evidencia."

Brennan, caminaba detrás de Booth y al ver la imagen en la pantalla silbó y se echó a reír, "Quizá debiste haber usado tu súper poder de invisibilidad, Booth."

Volteando a ver a Brennan, Booth respondió, "Ese no es uno de mis súper poderes, Bones. Sin embargo, el Agente Hanks va a descubrir que tengo el poder de extraerle el corazón y devolvérselo antes de que caiga muerto."

Preocupada, Brennan se incline y abrazó a Booth, "Deja en paz al Agente Hanks, Booth. Por lo menos tienes un muy buen cuerpo y eso hace que te veas atractivo en vez de tonto en esa foto."

Sonriendo, Booth cerró su portátil y respondió, "¿Atractivo?"

Riendo, Brennan suspiró, "Muy atractivo. Asegúrate de guardar esa foto para mí. Me encanta ver tu umbilicus."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué demonios es eso?

Bajando la mano por su pecho, Brennan apretó el ombligo de Booth con el dedo índice y respondió. "Creo que lo llamas ombligo."

Con un jadeo, Booth tomó la mano de Brennan y le dijo, "Está bien, lo entiendo. Dijiste que tengo un sexy atractivo. Es una pena lo de la ropa interior del Capitán América. Ese olor a gasolina no va a salir."

Sonriendo, Brennan se enderezó, ¿Te dije que te compré dos de esos? Cada súper héroe debe asegurarse de tener un uniforme de repuesto."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Como lo prometí aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Hasta el momento FaithinBones sólo ha subido dos, así tendrán que esperar a que ella actualice. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de ella y dice que subirá el siguiente capítulo mañana por la noche. Así que si hay alguna sugerencia para los próximos capítulos, díganlo y tengan por seguro que no serán ignoradas. **

**Pequeboreanaz, pronto la tendrás y gracias.**

**Ailek, Hola, ¡si! Yo estaba igual. Saludos hasta Guadalajara.**

**Marifer26637, ¡Si! Dios que estrés. **

**RGG, pues si tiene un uniforme de repuesto, ¿Por qué no una capa? **

**DorothyOz, gracias y saludos.**

**BonezitaEmily, jaja a mi me pasa lo mismo.**

**NoodleBones, uff hubiera sido genial ;)**

**Lesly, se fue de paseo jajaja**

**Sukatao, ¡Saludos!**

**Milibarios, ¡Hola!, los otros fics tendrán que esperar un poquitito más pero pronto los actualizaré. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth le había llamado para avisarle que tal vez no podría ir a comer con ella, así que, decidió ver si Ángela quería ir con ella en su lugar. Al entrar al despacho de Ángela, Brennan la vio de espaldas a ella, sosteniendo lo que parecía una fotografía de alguien. A medida que se acercaba, Brennan se dio cuenta que estaba viendo el calendario del próximo año con una foto de Booth añadida a los meses.

Acercándose rápidamente a donde Ángela estaba parada, Brennan extendió la mano y le arrebató a Ángela el calendario de las manos, "¿Qué es esto, Ángela?"

Enormemente sonrojada, Ángela replicó, "Eh... Bueno Cariño, es un calendario."

Mirando la foto de Booth, Brennan volvió a mirar a Ángela, "¿De dónde sacaste la foto, Ángela?"

"Jack es amigo del Agente James Hanks y James le envió una copia de la foto por correo. Jack me la enseñó y yo decidí hacer un calendario. Digo Cariño, es un calendario muy sexy. No creerás cuantas copias he hecho ya."

Sosteniendo el calendario, Brennan preguntó, "¿Me estás diciendo que hay más de una copia de este calendario? ¿Hiciste copias para otras personas?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ángela contestó, "Bueno, sí. Sólo es un calendario, Bren. No es la gran cosa."

"Ángela, tu sabes perfectamente que Booth se pondría furioso si supiera que hiciste un calendario con esta foto y que les has regalado copias a los demás. Tienes que recuperar los calendarios. Si Booth se entera de que esto existe podría... No estoy segura de lo que haría, pero, debo suponer que no será muy agradable para ti."

"Cariño, no es como si realmente se pudiera ver algo. Quiero decir, se puede ver su ropa interior y su abdomen, pero, en realidad no es como si estuviera desnudo, aunque si tienes una de esas podría garantizar que probablemente vendería miles de copias de esos..."

Perdiendo los estribos, Brennan apretó los dientes y le habló bastante fuerte, "Ángela, recupera esos calendarios antes de que Booth se entere de ellos. Él ya amenazó con arrancarle el corazón del pecho al Agente Hanks por tomar esa foto. Realmente podría hacerlo si se entera que hay un calendario y yo no quiero que Booth vaya a la cárcel."

Entrando a la habitación, Hodgins preguntó, "No quieres que Booth vaya a la cárcel, ¿Por qué?"

Girándose hacia Hodgins, Brennan alzó el calendario. Hodgins, al ver el calendario por primera vez, se puso de un tono terriblemente pálido y balbuceó, "¡Oh por Dios!, Ángela, ¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¡Oh por Dios!. ¡Oh por Dios!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela gritó, "Jack, contrólate. Solo es una broma. Tu y Bren actúan como si hubiera asesinado a alguien."

Temblando, Jack replicó, "Lo harás, digo serás cómplice de asesinato, el tuyo por cierto. ¡Dios!, Ángela, sabes cómo es Booth. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto."

Sacudiendo el calendario, Brennan informó, "Imprimió más de una copia. Aparentemente les dio algunas a sus amigos."

Poniéndose más pálido (si eso era posible), Jack abrió la boca, "Ángela... Querida. Tienes que recuperar eso antes de que Booth se entere."

"Antes de que me entere ¿de qué?"

Saltando lejos de la puerta, Hodgins se giró y chilló, "Booth".

Booth, al ver el calendario en la mano de Brennan, se acercó a ella y le quitó el calendario. Mirando el calendario, Booth volteó a ver a Ángela. Suspirando, Booth enrolló el calendario en una mano como un tubo, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Después de lo que a todos en la habitación le pareció una eternidad, Booth se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. Caminando por el pasillo, Booth golpeaba su pierna con el tubo mientras caminaba. Hodgins, Ángela y Brennan observaron a Booth salir por la puerta principal con el rostro completamente blanco.

Hodgins, tragando saliva se giró hacia Ángela, "Dios mío, él va a conseguir más armas y volverá y nos matará a todos."

Brennan, rodando los ojos, regresó a su oficina, tomó su bolso y salió del Jeffersonian. Al llamar a Booth, Brennan fue enviada buzón de voz.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan se había dirigido al Hoover y se había encontrado con que Booth no estaba ahí. Nerviosa, Brennan decidió ir a casa. Al llegar a la casa Booth/Brennan, Brennan encontró la camioneta de Booth en la entrada.

Suspirando, Brennan entró a su casa esperando encontrar a Booth hecho una furia. En cambio, estaba sentado en la cocina comiéndose un tazón de helado Rocky Road.

Sorprendida, Brennan se acercó a donde Booth estaba sentado y le preguntó, "¿Estás enfadado?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth cogió una cucharada de helado y se la metió a la boca. Dejando que el helado se derritiera en su boca, Booth señaló el calendario extendido junto a su tazón.

"Creo que es el fin del Capitán América. Nunca podré volver a ponerme los bóxers otra vez."

Desconcertada, Brennan respondió, "No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth respondió, "Significa que no puedo ponerme esa ropa interior si sé que las personas tienen fotos mías con ella puesto. Sería demasiado espeluznante, así que, no más Capitán América. Sólo volveré a ser el viejo y simple Seeley Booth. Conociendo a Ángela, asumo que hay más de una copia. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Si. Aunque no sé cuantas."

Asintiendo, Booth movió su cuchara en círculos dentro de su tazón, "No puedo localizarlos todos, así que, si no puedo encontrarlos todos, entonces, no voy a perder mi tiempo buscando algunos de ellos. Voy a tirar esa ropa interior, Bones."

Dándose vuelta y mirando a Brennan, Booth continuó, "Creo que tendrás que compartirme el año que viene con tus compañeros de trabajo. Hasta ahora, esto ha sido sólo para ti, Nena. Digo, el ver mi ropa interior. Ahora, supongo que mucha gente en el Jeffersonian verá mi ropa interior y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto."

Sin decir palabra, Brennan se quedó mirando el calendario.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasaron tres días y el montón de calendarios crecía de manera constante en el escritorio de Brennan. Después, la cuenta había llegado a cuarenta y dos, Brennan estaba segura de que los tenía todos. Ángela le dijo que había impreso cuarenta y tres y Brennan le creía.

Cam, al entrar en la oficina, vio la pila de calendarios y preguntó, "Bueno, tengo que preguntar, ¿Cómo le hiciste para recuperar los calendarios?"

"Envié un correo electrónico a todos los que trabajan en el Jeffersonian diciendo que quería que me regresaran esos calendarios lo antes posible. Si no los tenía todos de regreso y me enteraba que alguien había guardado uno, yo personalmente iría a buscarlo."

Asintiendo, Cam le entregó un calendario, "Sé del correo, me refiero a ¿Cómo le hiciste para que cumplieran? La Señora Turner me dio este calendario y me dijo que había hecho una copia del calendario de la Señora Glass."

Sonriendo dulcemente, Brennan respondió, "Les hice saber que si tengo que recuperar personalmente un calendario de alguien, entonces esa persona puede enterarse de qué es lo que mi especialidad implica y lo buena que soy en mi trabajo."

Asintiendo, Cam respondió, "Bueno, ahora lo entiendo."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Al ver los calendarios sobre la barra de la cocina, Booth sonrió. "Yo sabía que nunca dejaría que alguien guardara una foto mía con mis bóxers del Capitán América si eso significaba que ella no podría verme con ellos nunca más", pensó Booth. "Tengo suerte de que no haya herido a nadie."

Riéndose, Booth recogió los calendarios y los llevó afuera, al barril de desechos en el patio trasero. Colocando los calendarios en el barril, Booth sacó su encendedor, encendió uno de los calendarios y luego vio que los demás pronto comenzaron arder.  
ooooooooooooooo

**¿Quién quiere un calendario?... **

**Gracias por los reviews, ahora estoy sin tiempo para responder a cada uno pero, gracias. Nos leemos pronto =D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

El Agente Hanks apenas había sido transferido de la oficina de Nueva York al Hoover una semana antes de la persecución de Douglas Frazier por el Agente Booth. El no había trabajado con Booth hasta entonces y lo único que sabía de Booth era que estaba a cargo de los mayores crímenes y que fue francotirador. También había considerado a Booth bastante sexy, pero, después de hacerle un comentario al respecto a su nuevo compañero, el Agente Benjamín Wiser, el le había dicho que si quería llegar a viejo sería mejor que se guardara esos comentarios para sí mismo.

El Agente James Hanks nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto le temían la mayoría de los agentes del Hoover a Booth hasta que les envió correos de Booth llevando la ropa de entrenamiento del Agente Wiser a algunos de los agentes. Cada agente al que le había enviado el correo le había respondido y le había dicho que no les enviara nada del Agente Booth a menos que fuera algo relacionado con el trabajo.

Después de que había enviado algunos correos, Hanks empezó a ser bombardeado con "amistosas" advertencias. 'No te metas con Seeley Booth'. El temperamento de Booth era famoso en el Hoover y aparentemente gracias a su tasa de resolución de casos, se le había permitido salir con cosas que nadie más podía. Hanks estaba un poco disgustado con eso de que supuestamente debía ser cuidadoso con el agente. Charlie Burns, quien trabajaba con Booth muy de cerca, había tratado de advertir a Hanks, pero, Hanks se aprovechó de la inocente cara de Charlie y lo despidió como un cobarde.

El Agente Hanks probablemente no debió haber hecho eso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan estaba en su despacho leyendo la disertación de uno de sus internos cuando Charlie llamo a su puerta. Levantando la mirada, Brennan sonrió, "Hola Charlie. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Sonriendo, Charlie caminó por la oficina de Brennan y se paró frente a su escritorio. Levantando su mano derecha, Charlie le mostro a Brennan una memoria USB sobre la palma de su mano. "Dra. Brennan tenemos un pequeño problema del que creo que debemos encargarnos."

Desconcertada, Brennan tomo la memoria de la mano de Charlie y preguntó, "¿Qué problema?"

Suspirando, Charlie respondió, "Estoy seguro de que está enterada de que el Agente Hanks el otro día le tomo algunas fotos a Booth mientras llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento del Agente Wiser. Desafortunadamente la ropa era un poco pequeña y pudimos ver su... eh... colorida ropa interior y más piel de la que probablemente quería enseñar... Bueno, el Agente envió algunos correos con esas fotos adjuntas... Usted me conoce, Dra. Brennan, me llevo bien con todo el mundo pero, tengo un problema con la gente que enfada a Booth. Un Booth enojado no es una buena compañía y eso no me hace feliz, nada feliz. Me gusta un Booth feliz y estoy seguro de que a usted también."

Asintiendo, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué quieres hacer con esta situación?"

Sonriendo, Charlie señaló la memoria, "Oh, tengo un plan, solo que necesito su ayuda. Está dentro de nuestros intereses mantener a Booth feliz o por lo menos tranquilo y no molesto."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar a la oficina de Ángela, Brennan se dio cuenta que estaba pintando. Parecía una flor, pero, Brennan no estaba segura ya que era abstracto. Parándose detrás de Ángela, Brennan se aclaró la garganta, "Ángela, ya que sabes cómo hacer calendarios, necesito que imprimas algunos calendarios para mi usando las fotos de esta memoria."

Interesada, Ángela bajó su pincel y preguntó, "Oh, ¿Son de Booth?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan replicó, "No, por supuesto que no."

Desconcertada, Ángela tomó la memoria de la mano de Brennan, se levantó y se dirigió a su computadora y la conectó al puerto. Una vez que accedió a la unidad, Ángela abrió la única carpeta que estaba en la unidad.

Al ver las fotografías en la carpeta, Ángela se giró hacia Brennan, "Tienes que estar bromeando."

Apretando los labios, Brennan respondió, "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Él es amigo de Hodgins."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan replicó, "Y la fuente de la imagen que usaste para hacer el calendario de Booth."

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela comentó, "Así que esto es una venganza y yo debo hacer los calendarios como una especie de castigo para mi, sabiendo que Jack se enojara conmigo cuando se entere de que los hice."

Asintiendo, Brennan sonrió, "Si."

Suspirando, Ángela le pregunto, "¿Qué pasa si me niego?"

Haciendo una mueca, Brennan replicó, "Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. Solo pensé que te gustaría hacer esto para compensar el haber avergonzado a Booth."

Resoplando, Ángela cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "Dios, Cielo, nunca supe que podías ser tan mala."

Echándose a reír, Brennan miró a Ángela con incredulidad, "Si quieres considerarlo una maldad entonces es tu decisión. Haré cualquier cosa por Booth y eso incluye evitar que la gente lo haga lucir tonto. El Agente Hanks está tratando de hacer parecer tonto a Booth y eso debe parar. Espero que me ayudes a hacer que pare."

Rodando los ojos, Ángela respondió, "Lo que sea... Lo haré. Booth no me ha hablado durante seis días. Eso me está cansando. Esta fingiendo que no existo y realmente odio eso."

Viendo las fotos, Ángela comentó, "No sé como conseguiste fotos de James en la ducha, pero, tengo que admitir que no es muy sexy. Esa pequeña barriga cervecera que tiene no me provoca nada."

El Agente Hanks había estado fuera casi todo el día persiguiendo algunas pistas sobre un caso en el que él y su compañero estaban trabajando. Al llegar al Hoover con su compañero, Hanks había notado una gran cantidad de cabezas girándose a su paso y comenzó a sentirse cohibido en el momento en que llegó al cuarto piso.

Caminando hacia los cubículos, el agente Wiser que estaba en frente de Hanks se empezó a reír. Entre más entraba a la gran sala mas se reía. Hanks desconcertado por el repentino ataque que estaba teniendo su compañero miró a su alrededor para ver que era tan gracioso.

Poniéndose pálido, Hanks se detuvo en el escritorio de Charlie y le preguntó, "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Levantando la vista de un reporte en el que estaba trabajando, Charlie preguntó, "¿Qué demonios es qué?"

Enfurecido, Hanks señaló el calendario en el escritorio de Charlie y le preguntó, "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Aspirando fuertemente por la nariz, Charlie miró el calendario y respondió, "Oh, el Jeffersonian los envió esta mañana. Pensaron que nos gustarían algunos calendarios y enviaron estos. Creo que todos en este piso tienen uno. No te preocupes, tú también tienes uno. Está en tu escritorio."

Escupiendo, Hanks gritó, "Esto no está bien. No pueden hacer esas cosas. ¿Están locos? Voy a demandarlos, por Dios que lo haré."

Sonriendo, Charlie le advirtió, "Yo sería cuidadoso con las demandas si fuera tú. Ángela Montenegro Hodgins fue quien los envió y su marido es tan rico como Midas. Además, esas fotos que enviaste del Agente Booth pueden rastrearse hasta ti y créeme, si él se entera que has estado enviando esos correos a los otros agentes tu vida no valdría ni un centavo"

Temblando, Hanks respondió, "Ángela es mi amiga."

Echándose a reír, Charlie replicó, "También es amiga de Booth y la Dra. Brennan. Si la haces elegir entre tú y ellos, entonces podrías encontrarte en el extremo corto de la vara… Oh, espera ya te encuentras ahí, ¿No es cierto?"

Hanks, sorprendido de las complicaciones que su vida había encontrado dijo, "¿Todo esto es por unas fotos de Booth?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Charlie respondió, "No, todo esto es por unas fotos de Booth en ropa interior, bueno, algo de ropa interior."

Respirando con dificultad, Hanks comentó, "No puedo creer esto."

Sonriendo, Charlie advirtió, "Oh, es mejor que lo creas. Mi consejo: nunca tomes una foto de Booth otra vez."

Asintiendo, Hanks respondió, "No me digas."

Ooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, Booth salió del baño con sus bóxers del Capitán América. Brennan que estaba peinándose el cabello, se giró al oír a Booth aclararse la garganta.

"Oh, estas usando tu traje de súper héroe."

Sonriendo, Booth se acercó a donde estaba parada Brennan y la tomó en sus brazos, "Sip. Hanks vino a verme esta tarde y se disculpó por la foto que tomó y le envió a Ángela y me dijo que había eliminado todas las fotos que tomó y quería que supiera que nunca lo volvería a hacer."

Mirando la cara de felicidad de Booth, Brennan preguntó, "Así que, ¿El Capitán América está de regreso?"

Inclinándose y dándole un beso, Booth la empujó luego hacia la cama, "Tienes toda la razón."

Oooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, el odioso Hanks tuvo su merecido y el Capitán América está de regreso. Tengo que decir que este capi me encantó, me encantó ver a Brennan planeando una venganza. Fue mi propuesta pero Faithinbones lo hizo mucho mejor que en mi cabeza ;). **

**Mimamamemimaa, ¡todas queremos uno!**

**boneszita demily, aquí la tienes. **

**Sukatao, ¡Saludos!**

**Milibarrios, es genial ;)**

**Marifer26637, nadie compartiría a un dios como ese jajaja**

**DorothyOz, ¡Gracias!**

**RGG, ;)**

**BonezitaEmily, jajaja que alguien haga uno de esos ¡por favor! Jaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth odiaba cuando los sospechosos corrían. Realmente odiaba eso.

Booth había estado siguiendo una pista sobre el paradero de un ladrón de bancos, cuando inesperadamente él y Sweets habían visto al hombre correr al salir del departamento de su hermano. Booth había mostrado su placa para presentarse y el tipo había corrido. El tipo lo hizo correr.

Perseguir al sospechoso por el barrio ya era bastante malo pero, había dado un giro de pesadilla cuando el hombre corrió hacia un edificio abandonado que había sido clausurado y en ese momento estaba siendo desmantelado.

Corriendo por todo el edificio, Booth había pedido refuerzos, mientras Jonas Neal trataba de evadir a Booth y a Sweets. Finalmente, arrinconando a Jonas en el segundo piso, Booth se había acercado a su sospechoso pidiéndole que se comportara y se rindiera. Jonas, que no era el tipo más inteligente del planeta, atacó a Booth en el último minuto provocando que ambos cayeran por un agujero que había en el suelo. Para la mala suerte de Jonas, Booth le cayó encima en el piso de abajo, rompiéndole la pierna y algunas costillas a Jonas. Booth, que no era el Superman que al él le gustaba pensar que era, se lastimó la espalda.

Después de que la ambulancia se había llevado a Jonas y a Booth al hospital, Sweets se había dirigido al hospital para estar con Booth. Brennan estaba fuera de la ciudad en una gira de firma de libros y no volvería hasta esa noche. Sweets, sintiéndose responsable como el compañero temporal de Booth, llevó a Booth a casa después de que el hospital lo diera de alta. Sweets decidió quedarse con Booth hasta que Brennan llegara a casa.

Deteniéndose en la farmacia, Sweets hizo que Booth se quedara en la camioneta y él se fue a surtir la receta. Al regresar a la camioneta, Sweets se encontró a un Booth gruñón.

"Vamos, Sweets, llévame a casa. Ya te dije que no voy a tomar ningún medicamento para el dolor. Me alteran."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets respondió, "En el hospital tenían una lista de los medicamentos que no puedes tomar. Hay una nueva droga que se supone que te ayuda con el dolor y no te pone loco."

Sospechando, Booth comentó, "Será mejor que espere hasta que Bones llegue a casa antes de tomarlo. Ella tiene una lista de analgésicos que puedo y no puedo tomar."

Negando con la cabeza, Sweets se quejó, "Vamos, hombre, tienen la misma lista en el hospital. Necesitas los medicamentos para el dolor."

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "Lo pensaré."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando su vuelo llegó, Brennan se había encontrado con Ángela en lugar de Booth. Tratando de actuar de manera casual, Ángela le explicó que Booth se había caído mientras perseguía a un delincuente y se había lastimado la espalda. Sweets estaba en su casa cuidando de Booth y era por eso que Ángela había ido por ella al aeropuerto.

"¿Por qué nadie me llamó y me avisó lo que estaba pasando, Ángela?"

Tratando de calmar a una enojada Brennan, Ángela contestó, "Oh, Cariño, tu ya estabas camino a casa. Booth no creyó que fuera bueno que te preocupáramos por un pequeño dolor de espalda."

Suspirando, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "Cuando se trata de Booth, no existen cosas como un pequeño dolor de espalda."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Al llegar a casa, Brennan le agradeció a Ángela el viaje a casa y luego entró a la casa sin mirar atrás. Al entrar, Brennan se había dado cuenta de que Sweets estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Frunciendo el ceño, pasó junto a él y se dirigió a las escaleras. Al subir las escaleras, Brennan se aseguró primero de que Christine estuviera bien. Ángela le había dicho que se había ofrecido a llevarse a Christine a casa, pero, Sweets había insistido en que él podía encargarse de un adulto con dolor de espalda y una bebé.

Después de revisar a Christine, Brennan entró a su habitación para encontrarse con la cama hecha un desastre y sin Booth. Al revisar el baño, Brennan lo encontró vacio. Empezando a preocuparse, Brennan revisó cada habitación y no encontró a Booth. Bajando las escaleras rápidamente, Brennan revisó cada una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo y no encontró señales de Booth.

Dirigiéndose al sofá, Brennan sacudió a Sweets muy bruscamente y preguntó, "¿Dónde está Booth?"

Sentándose y frotándose los ojos, Sweets respondió, "Está arriba, durmiendo."

Furiosa, Brennan comentó, "No, no está. De hecho, hasta puedo decir que no está en la casa."

Tragando saliva, Sweets exclamó, "Tiene que estar ahí. Tomó los medicamentos para el dolor y le provocaron tanto sueño que apenas conseguí subirlo y desvestirlo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento."

Palideciendo, Brennan explotó, "¿Medicamentos para el dolor? ¿Qué medicamentos para el dolor?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets respondió "No te preocupes, no estaba en su lista de 'no tomar'. Es una nueva droga que se supone que no tiene demasiados efectos secundarios."

Exhalando fuertemente, dijo, "Levántate y ayúdame a buscar a Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saliendo al patio trasero con una linterna, Brennan comenzó su búsqueda de Booth. Decidiendo revisar el cobertizo trasero, Brennan atravesó el patio. En cuanto pasó por el árbol de roble, Brennan escuchó una risita. Desconcertada, Brennan levantó la mirada para ver a Booth encaramado en la plataforma que sostenía su casa del árbol. Brennan se estremeció al ver que Booth sólo llevaba sus bóxers del Capitán América. Considerando que estaban a menos de nueve grados Celsius, Brennan empezó a preocuparse por una hipotermia.

"Booth, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? Tienes que bajarte."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se rió de nuevo, "Nop, no me voy a bajar."

"Booth, hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí sólo en bóxers."

Sonriendo, Booth miró hacia abajo y respondió, "Soy el Capitán América Bones. No tengo frío."

"Booth, tú no eres el Capitán América. Te vas a enfermar si no te bajas y vuelves a la casa."

Sonriendo, Booth miró a su alrededor y dijo, "No lo sé, Bones. No siento frío... He estado pensando. Creo que el Capitán América puede volar. ¿Quieres verme hacerlo? Sería fantástico."

Poniendo las manos en alto, Brennan gritó, "Por favor, Booth, tú no puedes volar. Quédate donde estas. No intentes volar, por favor."

Sweets corriendo hacia el patio trasero, escuchó la declaración de Booth de que podía volar, "Booth… quiero decir, Capitán América, ya sabe que ese no es uno de sus súper poderes. La Dra. Brennan y yo necesitamos que baje los peldaños y nos ayude. Creemos que hay algunos tipos muy malos allá afuera y es posible que quieran hacernos daño. Necesitamos que venga y nos proteja, pero, usted no puede volar ya que ese no es uno de sus súper poderes."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth miró hacia afuera de la casa, "¿Cuántos crees que hay?"

Volviendo la mirada hacia la casa y luego hacia Booth, "Oh, creo que he visto al menos cuatro tipos malos. Necesitamos que baje y nos proteja."

Asintiendo, Booth se movió y bajó los peldaños. Al llegar al pie del árbol, Booth se dirigió a Sweets, "Enséñame a esos tipos malos."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets respondió, "Oh, mientras usted estaba bajando ellos huyeron. No querían pelear con el Capitán América."

Asintiendo, Booth se acercó a Brennan y le puso el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros, "Hola, Bones, Capitán América a tu servicio."

Sintiendo a Booth temblar de frio, Brennan puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Booth y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Booth, sonriéndole a Brennan y luego a Sweets, caminó hacia la casa con ella.

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la casa, Brennan se giró hacia Booth, "Vamos a la cama, Booth. Tengo frío."

Castañeando los dientes, Booth asintió, "Estoy empezando a sentir un poco de frío también."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Acostado en la cama, con muchas mantas sobre él, Booth levantó la mirada hacia el preocupado rostro de Brennan, "No me siento muy bien. Sweets me drogó, Bones. Te juro que él lo hizo, no yo."

Mirando a Sweets, Brennan respondió, "Si, sé que él lo hizo. Vas a estar bien, Booth. Sólo quédate ahí y comenzarás a calentarte pronto."

"Mira, Dra. Brennan, lo siento. Sé que Booth es sensible a los analgésicos, pero, no sabía que iba a creer que era el Capitán América."

Enojado, Booth le gritó a Sweets, "¡Oye!, ¡Yo soy el Capitán América! ¡¿No viste mi uniforme?!"

Haciendo señas con las manos para calmarlo, Sweets respondió, "Lo siento, si, por supuesto. No quise insultarlo."

Jadeando, Booth cerró los ojos y murmuró, "El maldito muchacho es ciego, Bones. Ciego. Oye, no me siento nada bien... creo... yo..."

Al ver a Booth caer rendido, Sweets sonrió y se volvió hacia Brennan, "Wow, que bueno que no llevaba sus bóxers de Superman. Podría haber intentado volar antes de que llegáramos al patio de atrás. Tienes que agregar ese fármaco a su lista de 'no tomar'."

Enojada, Brennan dijo, "Tienes que irte Dr. Sweets. Tienes que irte antes de que tenga que llamar una ambulancia para ti."

Tragando saliva, Sweets respondió, "De acuerdo, si, ya me voy. Lo siento Dr. Brennan... me iré ahora."

Viendo a Sweets salir, Brennan se acercó a la mesita de noche y miró la medicina que Booth había tomado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan se dirigió al baño y vació las píldoras por el inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

Regresando a la habitación, Brennan se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó la mano por el cabello de Booth, "Te amo, Booth. Te amo y te protegeré mientras duermes."

Oooooooooooooooo

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, son muy apreciados y suben el ánimo. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gimiendo, Booth trató de abrir los ojos solamente para sentir como si estuvieran pegados. Nervioso, Booth levantó las manos y se frotó los ojos. Tratando de abrir los ojos nuevamente, Booth consiguió abrirlos un poco y luego los cerró rápidamente. En definitiva, el mundo parecía un poco borroso y oscuro.

Con los ojos cerrados, Booth gimió y gritó, "¿Bones?, ¿Bones? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Sintiendo la cama junto a él moverse, Booth giró su cabeza y trató de mirar hacia su izquierda, al ver una figura oscura tendida junto a él, Booth dijo, "Espero en Dios que las luces estén apagadas y sea de noche porque si no es así, entonces, debo decir que creo que estoy ciego. Finalmente dieron con una droga para hacerlo. Sabía que algún día lo harían."

Echándose a reír, Brennan se inclinó hacia Booth y le tocó la cara, "Booth, no estás ciego. Son las tres de la mañana. Has estado dormido durante ocho horas. ¿Cómo está tu espalda? ¿Sigues con dolor?"

Flexionando los hombros, Booth respondió, "Mierda. Si, definitivamente estoy adolorido."

Asintiendo, Brennan preguntó, "¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? Ya tiré los analgésicos. No puedes tomar ese fármaco. Te hace alucinar."

Aclarándose la garganta, Booth se pasó la lengua por los labios, "¿Tomé medicinas para el dolor? Creí que le había dicho a Sweets que no."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "Al parecer, cambiaste de opinión. Cuando llegué a casa, Sweets estaba abajo, dormido y tú estabas en el patio trasero, en la casa del árbol."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth tragó saliva, "¿La casa del árbol? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en la casa del árbol?"

Acariciándole uno de los lados de la cara, Brennan sonrió, "Te creías el Capitán América y estabas considerando seriamente tratar de volar."

Alzando la mano y agarrando la de Brennan, Booth dijo, "¿Volar?... Ehh... No traté de volar, ¿O sí? Quiero decir, que si trato de moverme no me voy a encontrar con que tengo rota la espalda o las piernas, ¿Verdad?"

"No, estás bien. Sweets te convenció de bajarte de la casa del árbol. Una vez que estuviste abajo, me las arreglé para conseguir que regresaras a la casa y luego, a la cama. No creo que escalar el roble en ropa interior, sin zapatos y a nueve grados Celsius fuera algo bueno para tus pies o para tu espalda."

"¿Así que Sweets me salvó la vida o por lo menos evitó que me hiciera daño?"

Expulsando el aire bruscamente, Brennan explicó, "El que estuvieras en el árbol fue culpa de Sweets, Booth, así que, en realidad el puso en peligro tu vida antes de evitar que te lastimaras."

Sorprendido, Booth miró a Brennan, "¿Como que él me puso en peligro?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan respondió, "Sweets te convenció de que tomaras las medicinas y no se quedó despierto para asegurarse de que no sufrirías efectos secundarios. Al hacer eso, permitió que subieras al árbol pensando que eras el Capitán América y que tal vez tenias el poder de volar."

Pensando un poco en ello, Booth miró al techo, "Creo que recuerdo que le dije que no debía tomar los analgésicos hasta que tu llegaras a casa, pero, de verdad empezó a dolerme y entre más dolor sentía más quería Sweets que tomara la droga. Pude haber seguido diciendo que no, pero, supongo que estaba tan lastimado que finalmente dije que sí. Sin embargo, no recuerdo nada después de tomarla. Aunque eso fue antier por la tarde. Si dormí ocho horas, no deberían ser las tres de la mañana."

"Dormiste un rato antes de escalar el árbol."

Suspirando, Booth gimió otra vez, "¡Maldita sea!, En serio me duele la espalda. Tengo suerte de no haberme roto nada cuando caí por el agujero hasta el primer piso. Lo único que me salvó fue caer sobre el cuerpo de Jonas."

"Espera, ¿Te caíste desde un segundo piso hasta el primero? Ángela simplemente dijo que te habías caído."

"Dios, Bones, yo no soy tan patético. No me caí simplemente. Me caí a través de un agujero en un viejo edificio con un sospechoso de robo. El idiota se lanzó hacia mí y terminamos cayendo por un agujero. Para mi buena suerte, caí encima del idiota. Aunque me lastimé la espalda."

"¿Entonces, no solamente nadie se molestó en llamarme para avisarme que te habías lastimado, sino que, luego Ángela no fue sincera al decirme como te habías lastimado?"

Suspirando, Booth llevó la mano de Brennan hacia sus labios y la besó, "Si, supongo que así fue."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Sweets había estado preguntándose cuando volvería Booth a trabajar ya que, habían pasado tres días desde que se había lastimado cuando entró a su oficina y encontró a Booth sentado en su sofá.

"Hey, Booth. Me alegra ver que has vuelto."

Mirando a Sweets, Booth colocó su tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y frunció el ceño, "¿Me dejaste subir a un árbol en ropa interior?"

Enormemente sonrojado, Sweets se sentó frente a Booth y respondió, "Estabas dormido cuando me tumbé a descansar, Booth. ¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a saber que te ibas a levantar e irías afuera a nueve grados de temperatura? Pensé que ibas a dormir el resto de la noche."

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "Pude haberme lastimado, Sweets. Pensé que me cuidabas la espalda. Jamás habría dejado que me convencieras de tomar esa mierda si hubiera sabido que me ibas a dejar hacer todas las estupideces que quisiera. Te dije que los analgésicos me alteraban, ¿No me estabas escuchando?"

Suspirando, Sweets se inclinó hacia adelante y suplicó, "Lo siento, Booth. De veras lo siento. Creí que si ibas a mostrar efectos adversos a los fármacos seria antes de que te quedaras dormido. No era mi intención defraudarte, Booth. Es sólo que no manejé la situación como debía. "

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth explicó, "Ya les dije a Cam y a Ángela que si me alguna vez me lastimo otra vez y Bones está fuera de la ciudad no quiero que tú me cuides."

Poniéndose pálido, Sweets se puso de pie, "Oh, vamos. ¿De veras hiciste eso?"

Poniendo su pie derecho en el suelo, Booth se levantó lentamente y asintió, "No puedo confiar en ti, Sweets. Yo estaba fuera de mí y Bones me dijo que creía que era el Capitán América. Quería volar… ¡Volar, Sweets! Pude haberme roto el cuello."

"¿Quieres que deje de ir contigo en los casos?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth respondió, "No, yo confío en ti cuando estoy cuerdo, Sweets. Simplemente no puedo confiar en que estés ahí cuando no lo estoy. Los fármacos y yo no nos llevamos bien y yo necesito a alguien que pueda evitar que los doctores me receten basura o que por lo menos me cuide cuando lo hacen. No puedo contar contigo, Sweets. Bones también está muy enojada contigo. Te aconsejo que te mantengas lejos de ella por ahora."

Al ver la expresión avergonzada de Sweets, Booth sonrió, "No te preocupes por eso, Sweets. Todavía me agradas. Solamente eres un niñero terrible y seamos realistas, cuando estoy medicado, necesito un cuidador realmente experto. Necesito a alguien que me pueda decir que no soy un superhéroe con súperpoderes increíbles."

Esperanzado, Sweets le recordó a Booth, "Cuando querías volar, yo te dije que no podías volar así que, no lo hiciste."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Booth respondió, "Si, gracias por eso. Aunque, para empezar yo no debería de haber estado en la casa del árbol."

Asintiendo, Sweets contestó, "Bueno, supongo que si apesto como niñero."

Girándose, Booth rodeó el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, Booth sonrió, "Aunque seguramente sería increíble si pudiera volar."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Suerte para Sweets que no era Brennan la que lo estaba esperando :P. Gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Si, no están viendo mal, es un nuevo capitulo. Denle las gracias a mi profe de francés que no dio la clase de ayer y me dejó terminar un par de capitulos y como todo lo bueno se acaba, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Gracias otra vez por sus reviews y por seguirla.**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pesar de que Sweets lo había defraudado cuando él necesitaba que estuviera ahí para él, Booth hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho a Sweets que todavía le agradaba. No confiaba en que Sweets lo cuidara cuando estaba enfermo, pero, creía que si nunca volvía a poner a Sweets en esa posición entonces, en realidad no importaba. Booth no tenía muchos amigos cercanos y de verdad le agradaba Sweets. Lo veía como un hermano menor. Brennan decía que era su bebé pato, y siendo sinceros, es difícil enojarse con los bebés pato.

Cuando Sweets se quedó sin hogar de repente, Booth lo había invitado a quedarse con ellos unos días hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar propio. Él no quería que el niño siguiera durmiendo en su oficina.

Sweets había aprovechado la oferta y se había mudado al cuarto de Parker. Su plan era quedarse por un par de días hasta que encontrara una nueva casa. También planeaba demostrar que no era un vividor y poner todo de su parte mientras vivía con Booth y Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un hombre no toca la ropa interior de otro hombre. Al menos, así es como Booth lo veía. Siendo sinceros, hay cierto elemento repugnante en un hombre tocando la ropa interior de otro hombre. Booth había estado bien con que Sweets doblara su ropa hasta que se dio cuenta de que parte de su ropa era su ropa interior del Capitán América. Sweets no solamente había doblado su ropa interior, había doblado la ropa interior que se ponía especialmente para Brennan. Eso aumentaba el elemento repugnante todavía más.

Por supuesto, no ayudaba nada el que Sweets estuviera tan divertido con los bóxers del Capitán América de Booth. Sweets había tratado de insinuar que Booth estaba tratando de aferrarse al pasado. Booth, se consideraba así mismo como un hombre serio que tal vez estuviera fascinado con el pasado, pero, que está firmemente anclado al aquí y ahora. Era verdad que tenía un lado caprichoso pero, ese capricho era para Brennan y no para que Sweets lo viera. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Sweets lo hubiera visto tratando de actuar como el Capitán América cuando los fármacos lo alteraron. No quería a Sweets analizando porque se ponía cierta ropa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan habían sido llamados tarde por un caso y Sweets se había ofrecido a recoger a Christine de la guardería, llevarla a casa, darle de comer, entretenerla y llevarla a la cama.

_Aw 'Los mejores planes de ratones y hombres'*_

Christine no había estado muy feliz de que Sweets la recogiera en la guardería. Había hecho complicado el camino a casa. Se había encargado de dejar más comida encima de ella y de Sweets que dentro de su estómago cuando Sweets trató de darle de comer. No se entretenía con nada y Sweets se había dado cuenta de que debía darle un baño antes de acostarla. De hecho, sabía que Booth se enfadaría si encontraba a su bebé llena chicharos y peras picados cuando él y Brennan llegaran a casa.

Después de haber limpiado cuidadosamente a Christine, finalmente consiguió dormirla después de cantarle "The Lime and the Coconut" seis veces.

Al mirarse en el espejo del baño, Sweets supo que era un horrible espectáculo para la vista. Tenía pera picada en el cabello y chicharos en la cara. Su ropa también era testigo de la comida de Christine. Decidiendo que necesitaba mandar lejos sus problemas, Sweets decidió usar la bañera de hidromasaje de Booth otra vez. Ya que Booth y Brennan tardarían horas en llegar, consideró que tenía tiempo más que suficiente para disfrutar y luego limpiar la bañera antes de que el meticuloso de Booth llegara a casa.

_Pero las cosas no siempre salen como quieres._

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sweets había encendido el estéreo del baño y había escuchado una estación retro que a Booth le gustaba escuchar cuando estaba en la habitación. Sweets había llenado la bañera de agua caliente y había entrado lentamente en ella. Una vez que se instaló en la tina se relajó mientras los suaves chorros de agua calmaban sus cansados músculos. "Quien se imaginaria que un bebé podía ser un trabajo tan pesado", pensaba Sweets mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su respiración se volvía más tranquila y silenciosa.

Al llegar a casa, Booth y Brennan habían encontrado extraño el que las luces de la sala y de la cocina estuvieran encendidas tan tarde. Cerrando la puerta firmemente, Booth se dirigió a la sala y apagó las luces mientras Brennan subía para revisar a su hija.

Booth, irritado de que Sweets hubiera dejado la parte inferior de la casa tan iluminada, subió las escaleras con pasos fuertes. Al entrar en su habitación, Booth tomó un par de bóxers limpios y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió. Al escuchar el estéreo encendido, Booth llevó rápidamente sus ojos hacia la bañera para ver a Sweets profundamente dormido mientras los chorros de la tina hacían su magia en él.

Mirando, Booth se puso las manos en las caderas y gritó, "¡Sweets! ¡Tú, idiota!"

Sweets, despertando, miró a un enojado Booth. "Mmmh… Estás en casa…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "No, es una broma… Fuera de mi bañera y por cierto, esta vez tú la limpias cuando salgas. Yo no voy a seguir limpiando mi bañera cada vez que tú hagas un desastre… Anda, Sweets, anda… Afuera, ahora."

Dándose la vuelta, Booth salió del cuarto y pasó junto a Brennan cuando ella entraba en la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas, Booth?"

Hablando sobre su hombro, Booth respondió, "Estaré abajo hasta que júnior limpie mi bañera."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan se acercó al baño y se asomó dentro. Al ver a un desnudo Sweets inclinado sobre la bañera, Brennan regresó a la habitación, tomó su teléfono y volvió a entrar en el baño para tomar una foto de Sweets. Brennan pensaba que lo que hacía que la foto fuera oro puro era el trozo de pera en la cabeza de Sweets. Sonriendo, Brennan deslizó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se adentró más en la habitación.

Brennan comentó, "Creo que prometiste no usar la bañera otra vez. Sabes que Booth no quiere que la uses."

Jadeando, Sweets agarró una toalla del estante, se la puso delante de sus caderas y se volvió hacia Brennan, "Dra. Brennan, no estoy vestido."

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Si."

Tragando saliva, Sweets apretó los extremos de la toalla y señaló la puerta, "Por favor, déjeme limpiar este desastre y estaré fuera en unos minutos."

Encogiendo los hombros. Brennan respondió, "Si no quieres que te vea desnudo, entonces, no uses mi baño."

Asintiendo vigorosamente, Sweets prometió, "Buen punto. Esta es la última vez que me verá por aquí."

Señalando la parte superior de la cabeza de Sweets, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Tienes algo de fruta en la cabeza. Espero que limpies cualquier trozo de fruta que haya en la bañera."

Muy sonrojado, Sweets se pasó la mano por el cabello y quitó la ofensiva pieza de pera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tres días después, Sweets entró en su oficina y encontró un gran póster de él adherido en la pared de la izquierda. Sorprendido, Sweets se vio a sí mismo de pie, desnudo e inclinado sobre la bañera de Booth con un trozo de pera en la cabeza. Exhalando fuertemente, Sweets se acercó al póster y lo arrancó. Doblándolo a la mitad, Sweets salió de su oficina y fue hacia la de Booth. Entrando sin anunciarse, Sweets desdobló el póster y lo sostuvo en alto, gritándole a Booth, "Sé que tu lo hiciste."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth respondió, "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Mirando el póster, Booth sacudió la cabeza, "Tu sabes que ya es bastante malo haberte visto en mi bañera dos veces, no me interesa ver fotos de ti desnudo también."

Desconcertado, Sweets bajó el póster, "¿Tu no pegaste esto en la pared de mi oficina?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le hizo una mueca, "¿Por qué diablos iba yo a tener una foto de ti desnudo, Sweets?"

Suspirando, Sweets se sentó en la silla frente a Booth, "Creo que la Dra. Brennan me acaba de enviar un mensaje."

Mirando a Sweets, Booth se empezó a reír, "Wow, Sweets. Creo que será mejor que empieces a limar asperezas con Bones y será mejor que empieces ahora. No pensé que a ella le importara si usabas la bañera, pero, veo que estaba equivocado."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets respondió, "Tu sabes que nada es tan fácil con ustedes dos. Nunca."

Sonriendo, Booth replicó, "¿Por qué deberíamos ser más fáciles para ti que entre nosotros mismos? No te gusta, múdate."

Asintiendo, Sweets respondió, "Si, tienes razón. Empezaré a buscar más intensamente un lugar antes de terminar en Internet o algo así."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

*'the best laid schemes of mice and men' es una cita de "To a mouse" de Robert Burns. La cita se refiere a que sin importar lo que seas (hombre o ratón) tus planes no siempre salen como quieres.

**No cabe duda que Brennan sabe vengarse =D. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**NOTA: Aprovecho para decir que siento tardarme en actualizar las historias pero, hasta ahora eran cuatro en total, incluida esta y he tratado de actualizar una diferente cada semana que es lo que mí tiempo me permite. Sé que puede resultar fastidioso esperar por una actualización pero, esa no es razón para ofender a nadie, ni a mí ni a quienes leen las historias así que, por favor, si es para ofender mejor no se pasen por aquí. **


End file.
